Perfect
by Xtreme619
Summary: This is a songfic to Simple Plan's Perfect. Faramir reflects on his relationship with his father. Please Read and Review! ONE SHOT Don't like, Don't read, it's as simple as that.


I do not own LOTR! Tolkien owns them. everyone knows that, so this is my story, about the LOTR, but I still don't own it. Oh, and Simple Plan owns the song Perfect.

Perfect

Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
did I grow up according  
To plan?

He turned and looked at me, hatred burning in his eyes. Why did he hate me so? Wasn't I good son? I tried to do what he wished me to do, and I was able to beat Boromir at most of my father's games.

And do you think I'm wasting  
my time doing things I  
Wanna do?

_Why are you doing this to me? I've tried my whole life to be the son that you want me to be!_ I wanted to yell at him so badly, but I kept my mouth shut. Boromir was the favorite son. Boromir was the one he'd listen to. Faramir was "second-born, second-best." Why did it have to be that way?

But it hurts when you  
disapprove all along  
and now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud

Doesn't he see that I'm trying? Is it what everyone has been trying to tell me? That I really am his favorite son? It's just that I remind him too much of my mother, and the pain she left in his heart when she died?

I'm never gonna be good  
enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
and you can't change me

"Boromir was never as ignorant as you!" my father spat at me. That had just proved it. He didn't love me. I wasn't the favorite son. It wasn't just that I reminded him of my mother. He really doesn't love me. I don't know what I was thinking.

'Cuz we lost it all  
nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

I would give anything to turn back time and see what I did wrong and fix it. But that's impossible. Time travel, anyway. I'm not so sure about fixing what I did wrong.

Now it's just too late  
and we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

My father made it clear a few years ago that he wanted nothing to do with me and that I was insignificant to him, that Boromir was the one that would take the position of Steward when he died. Unfortunately, Boromir died on a quest to destroy the one ring of power.

I try not to think  
about the pain I feel inside

I shouldn't be thinking about my brother, it only brings unwanted tears to my eyes. I've tried to forget it, but he haunts my nights. I would wake up in a cold sweat, one that's only too familiar. I don't like to dwell on that fact that he's never coming back. What I would give to have my brother back!

Did you know you used to be  
my hero?  
All the days  
you spent with me  
now seem so far away  
and it feels like you don't  
care anymore

Then again, my father used to be kind. I remember, only vaguely, when my mother was alive, that my father would play games with me, laugh with me, and talk with me. Sit down and comfort me when I had a horrible nightmare. But no more, he has long forsaken those thoughts of comfort and laughter. I no longer "deserve" them.

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
and nothing's alright

_Oh, father, why couldn't I be good enough for you?_ I now feel hot tears running down my face. Tears that I have been able to hide so well ever since my mother died. Just thinking about her makes me mad because I cannot remember her face.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Nothing's gonna change  
the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again

Nothing will change the words that he had spat at me, nothing will heal the pain in my heart for the longing of a loving father that I only had for a brief time in my life that I barely remember.

Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
just to talk to you  
but you don't understand

I can see him now. Yelling at me because I retreated at Osgiliath. I see him yelling at me because I didn't beat Boromir at archery. I see him yelling at me because I actually did beat Boromir at archery. Whatever I did made him mad. I never understood it.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

I wake up in a cold sweat once again; looking around the room that I remember is my bedroom. I look to my right and see Eowyn running into the room with a wet cloth and a worried look plastered on her beautiful face. I then remembered that past year and smiled. I was content. It was a relief to know that I was now married to Eowyn. Although, I think I might have scared her, since we were only wedded about 3 days ago.

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Please Read and Review! Please!


End file.
